STARCRAFT KOMBAT
by Sergane
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule pendant les évènements de Mortal Kombat 2011. Entre la période couverte précédemment par le 1 et celle du 2. Préparez vous pour une collision entre deux univers, bienvenu, au Starcraft Kombat!
1. Prologue

Starcraft KombatPROLOGUE

Shao Kahn, l'empereur d'Outremonde avait échoué. Il avait perdu au Mortal Kombat et avait dut renoncer au royaume terrestre.

Fou de rage, il cherchait d'autres mondes à conquérir, et c'est dans la dimension du vide qu'il capta un écho. Les pensées de tout un peuple, uni par un lien psychique. Shao Kahn, assis sur son trône, parvenait à les entendre.

Leur technologie dépassait l'entendement. C'était un peuple guerrier, suivant un code de l'honneur strict et sans merci. Au fil du temps, Shao Kahn en vint à les respecter, puis, il chercha un moyen de les conquérir.

Cependant, le lien qu'il avait senti était trop ténu pour lui permettre de construire un portail.

C'est alors que survint la catastrophe. Le lien fut brisé, écrasé par une puissance à l'emprise sans pareille. Shao Kahn, qui pendant longtemps avait partagé les pensées de cette espèce, fut brutalement expulsé, et, l'instant d'une seconde, il sentit un regard, un esprit braqué sur lui et sur son monde.

Cet instant fut décisif. La puissance dégagée par la catastrophe lui permit d'établir avec précision les coordonnées de cet endroit. Il fit ensuite construire un portail et se prépara à l'invasion.

Ce royaume allait apprendre à le craindre et allait devoir se battre, au Mortal Kombat.

Et sur une planète du secteur Koprulu, un portail s'ouvrit...

Le vaisseau mère Protoss était en patrouille. Ses contours dorés éclairaient le vide qui s'étalait alentour. Silencieux, il naviguait, porté par la puissance des cristaux qui le nimbait d'une lueur azur.

Cet appareil, capable de mettre à genou des mondes, était considéré par les Protoss comme une relique, un sanctuaire saint et sacré.

A son bord, debout à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Zakoa méditait. Des décennies d'exercices, de rigueur et de discipline avait forgé son esprit. Elle vagabondait dans les restes brisés du Khala, à la recherche de mondes survivants, rescapés de l'invasion des Zergs.

"En Taro Tassadar, haute prêtresse,

_En Taro Tassadar, entre mon ami, que puis-je pour toi ?"

La conversation se déroulait dans le plus profond silence, mais les Protoss savaient écoutés.

Le guerrier qui entrait portait une armure énergétique dorée. Le métal ancien, couturé de cicatrices, faisait penser à un vieux livre, un récit de combats, de guerres et de tragédies.

"L'heure de votre combat approche, je venais m'assurer que vous étiez bien prête.

_Je le suis, Soran, je le suis.

_Alors allons y."

Ils sortirent de la chambre et pénétrèrent dans un couloir. Les murs de verres donnaient d'un côté sur le coeur de cristal, cerclé des autres structures assurant le bon fonctionnement du vaisseau mère. De l'autre s'étendait l'espace sans fin.

Aux yeux de Zakoa, ce couloir symbolisait la dualité de son peuple. Les ténèbres de Shakuras face à la perfection d'Aïur, tombée aux mains des Zergs, où trône à présent la carcasse sans vie du Maître Esprit.

Ouvrir un portail n'est pas chose facile, pensa Katar. Quan Chi incantait depuis presque 6 semaines, et rien ne semblait sur le point de se passer. Il baragouinait un jargon incompréhensible et s'agitait dans le vide. De temps à autre, des étincelles ou d'étranges lueurs vertes pouvaient être aperçues, mais la plupart du temps, il n'y avait qu'un vieil homme chauve, imberbe, à la peau pâle parsemée de tatouages ésotériques, dansant et chantant au milieu du désert.

Zakoa se décala sur la droite. La lame vrombis à quelque centimètres d'elle. Du revers de sa main, elle percuta le guerrier. Elle le cueillit à la joue. Il recula. Deux éclairs d'énergies sortaient de ses avants bras. De la pensée pure, concentrée afin de formée une arme terrible, crainte dans tout le secteur Koprulu : un Zélote.

Face à cela, Zakoa se tenait seule, les mains nues. Et son adversaire reculait. Zakoa chargea, ses poings fendirent l'air, le combattant parait, esquivait, mais à chaque fois, un coude, un genou ou un pied le touchait avec la violence d'une tempête et la force d'un colosse. Et puis elle disparut, brusquement, et ses jambes étaient fauchées et il se retrouvait dos au sol, menacé par la haute templier. Son visage arborait une expression de choc, et de surprise.

Le portail s'ouvrit. Katar avait été envoyé en éclaireur et devant lui s'étalait la dépouille d'une créature. Elle était gigantesque, des centaines et des centaines de mètres de chairs, d'organes bouffies et de matières nécrosées. La puanteur était insoutenable, l'air chargée de senteurs inconnues, rances, vivantes et agressives. Le Vanara s'avança un peu plus et scruta les alentours. Il sentait qu'on l'observait, tout près. Il sortit son arme, une dague coup de poing, à la prise conçue pour venir à bout des armures, la poignée renforcée par de l'os, l'ensemble gorgée d'enchantements. Et de sous ses pieds émergea le Zergling. Un amas de dents, de griffes et de chitine imbibée de sauvagerie. La créature se jeta sur lui, portée par de minuscules ailes.

Katar se baissa, échappant de justesse à l'épieu acéré qui tenait lieu de patte avant à la bête. Dans le même mouvement, il se releva, le corps tendu vers le ciel. Son bras suivit et la dague se planta dans la mâchoire de la créature. Un liquide orangé jaillit, aspergeant le sol alors que la créature était projetée dans les airs. Katar nettoya sa dague sur le foulard qui lui ceinturait le ventre avant de la remettre au fourreau.

Un crépitement se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir Talwar franchir le portail. Un éclaireur de l'armée du général Barraka.

"La voix est elle libre ? lui demanda Talwar e sa voix rauque et féroce.

_Pas vraiment, quelques créatures semblent hanter la zone, et il faut aussi faire quelque chose concernant ce gros tas de tentacules, répondit Katar en pointant un doigt vers les restes du Maître Esprit.

_Toute résistance sera anéantie par mes guerriers, soit sans crainte, singe, tu seras en sécurité.

_Ma sécurité est sans importance, seul compte le bon vouloir de mon maître.

_C'est ça, pareillement, bon, tu restes là, je vais chercher mes hommes."

Et sans attendre de réponse, le Tarkatan traversa le portail à nouveau. Katar ne comptait pas tenir compagnie à ces brutes plus longtemps. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au portail, puis se mit en route, se glissant dans les ombres, avant de disparaître.

Le Zélote se releva péniblement. La templier s'était redressée. Elle avait fermé ses yeux, plongée dans une intense concentration.

"Il se passe quelque chose sur Aïur, une présence étrangère est en train de...

_Tout va bien ma dame ?

_Non, pas du tout, avertissez le commandant, nous allons changer de cap.

_Que se passe t'il ?

_Aïur est envahit.

_Grande prêtresse, Aïur est tombée, vous le savez, les Zergs...

_Je le sais bien, mais nous devons allez voir ce qui se passe."

Soudain, la voix du commandant retentit dans leurs esprits.

"Nous ne pouvons envoyer un vaisseau de notre importance.

_Mais commandant...

_Les Zergs nous massacreraient, il est hors de question d'envoyer un bien aussi précieux au suicide sur la base d'un pressentiment.

_Je n'ai pas rêvé, quelque chose de grave est en train de se produire, je vous l'assure.

_Nous enverrons un observateur, cela suffira.

_Je préférerai une patrouille, qu'ils ramènent un prisonnier que je puisse interroger.

_Qui vous dit qu'il y aura quoi que ce soit?

_Il suffit ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier, pas auprès de vous. Nous allons envoyer une patrouille maintenant, et nous allons voyager dans l'espace proche d'Aïur, afin de pouvoir intervenir si besoin est.

_C'est entendu, pardonnez moi.

_C'est oublié, En Taro Tassadar commandant.

Zakoa ouvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée qui entourait l'arène. Son regard illuminé par l'éclat du cristal. Une sensation ténue, mais bien réelle, commençait à se saisir d'elle. Ils étaient en danger, tous, sans exceptions.


	2. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1

Le portail crépita et Talwar en sortit. Sa bouche arborait le rictus acéré caractéristique des Tarkatans. Une vaste plaine s'étalait devant lui. Des milliers de guerriers se rassemblaient en bon ordre. A l'est, les soldats de son peuple en formations de combat au corps à corps. Ils étaient rapides, efficaces et sans pitié. A l'Ouest, les centaures, des archers émérites dont la charge pouvait briser le plus coriace des régiments. Leur ancien chef, Motaro, avait trouvé la mort face au Dieu du Tonnerre. Le commandement était donc échu à Ermac, l'un des champions de Shao Kahn. Pour l'instant, son intégration se passait sans soucis majeurs. Seul trois centaures avaient osé le défier. Bien entendu, ils étaient morts, pour faire un exemple, mais les centaures sont têtus, et Ermac aurait encore à défendre son titre de nombreuses fois. Cela ne choquait pas Talwar, ainsi allait la vie dans l'Outremonde. Il se mit en route vers le centre de l'armée, le coeur des troupes : les Shokans.

Ces colosses à quatre bras n'étaient pas très rapides, ni très malin, mais ils étaient forts et d'une puissance telle que Talwar, en voyant des centaines ainsi regroupés, ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Le prince Goro avait périt au Mortal Kombat face à Liu Kang. Kintaro, le plus puissant Shokans après lui, était de trop basse extraction pour prétendre au trône. C'est donc Otta, le petit frère de Goro, qui commandait toute l'armée. C'est à lui que Talwar s'apprêtait à faire son rapport.

Discrètement, Katar avait visiter l'ensemble de la dépouille tentaculaire. Il avait croisé ici et là des formes de vie, et toutes, sans exception, lui avait paru agressive. Certaines rampaient sur le sol, d'autres volaient, d'autres encore s'enterraient et creusaient des réseaux de galeries souterraines. Il était resté vigilant, mais jusqu'à maintenant il ne s'était pas vraiment senti menacé. Puis il était tomber sur la Ruche.

L'endroit respirait la terreur. Tout était vivant. De gigantesques structures exhalaient des vapeurs verdâtres, chargées. Une petite armée de créatures s'affairaient à creuser la roche. D'autres montaient la garde. Katar en avait déjà vu certaines, mais celles ci n'avaient pas la même attitude. Les autres erraient sans but. Ici, elles étaient alertes, vivaces, sur leurs gardes et une intelligence froide et calculatrice dormait au fond de leurs yeux.

Dans les airs, d'immenses Béhémoth patrouillaient. Confusément, Katar sentait une forme de volonté s'échapper de leurs corps. Ils n'en étaient pas l'origine, mais le relais.

Katar réfléchit. Il avait découvert une base ennemi. Il était supposé rentrer et prévenir Talwar du danger. Cependant, on lui demanderait d'estimer les forces adverses et là, Katar ne saurait pas répondre. La Ruche était loin et des troupes pouvaient être dissimulées sous terre. Il devait donc vérifier. Mais berner ces monstres serait plus difficiles. Malgré tout son talent, Katar n'était pas un combattant. Des guerriers comme Ermac ou Barraka le terrifiat. Katar était un survivant, il analysait les situations et savait quand se battre et quand fuir. Sans son poignard, il ne valait pas grand chose, du moins le croyait t'il.

Il choisi finalement de faire un compromis. Il irait voir plus près, et au moindre souci, il déguerpirait. C'est donc avec milles précautions qu'il commença à avancer. Il marchait à quatre pattes, les oreilles aux aguets, la queue à l'horizontale pour s'assurer un bon équilibre. Il se tenait sur la pointe des pieds et des doigts. Sa respiration était calme, profonde et silencieuse. Il grimpait souplement le long de la crête. Il se rapprochait.

Les structures biologiques gagnaient en hauteur, les sentinelles aussi. L'une d'entre elles lui fit penser à un bélier de guerre géant. Une masse gigantesque armée de deux faux, en os sans doute, capable de trancher net une tour de guet, ou un immeuble du monde des humains.

Un des bâtiments (une des bêtes ?...) attira son attention. Tout convergeait vers lui. Les créatures qui creusaient la roche y ramenaient leurs butin. Des zerglings l'encerclaient et bien que toute la Ruche soit pleine de vie, cet endroit grouillait encore plus. A sa base de minuscules formes noires ondulaient et gigotaient et grandissaient. Katar était fasciné, car au milieu de ce chaos émergeait un certain rythme. Un bruit lui fit lever la tête. Au milieu des paisibles géants qui flottaient paresseusement dans l'espace aérien apparut soudain une forme. La carapace était pourpre, les yeux bordeaux et nombreux. Ils foisonnaient sur la bête, furetant et épiant les moindres recoins de la zone. Elle se rapprochait. Katar resta un instant figé sur place, un réflexe, celui de la proie face au prédateur. Si il restait immobile, tapis contre les rochers, peut être passerait il inaperçu. Il entendait son coeur battre et une petite voix lui hurlait de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Jack se releva. Enfin se passait il quelques évènements sur cette planète morte. Les dominants n'avaient rien vu, mais il l'avait senti : comme une déchirure dans un recoin de son esprit, une lame tranchant à même le vide, ouvrant une plaie béante dans le tissu des réalités. Beaucoup trop de métaphores, c'est ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille.

Il se massa le cou, ferma les yeux et regarda. Il était l'oeil du vigilant et la créature restait immobile, terrifiée. Une espèce vivante, humanoïde mais pas humaine, ni Protoss, une parodie d'homme affublée d'une queue et de vêtements d'une mode inconnue. Jack fouilla sa mémoire à la recherche d'indices concernant l'origine de cet intrus, mais rien. Il n'était ni de Zantar ni du secteur Dinares ni des jungles de l'autre côté d'Aïur ni d'aucun autre endroit du secteur Koprulu. Pour en être certain, il se plongea dans la conscience collective des Zergs. Tous les maîtres esprits partageaient un lien unique et tous leurs savoirs étaient accessibles d'un simple effort de volonté. Mais de ce côté là aussi, Jack ne trouva rien.

C'était bien la première fois, cette créature ne pouvait pas exister ou alors, forcément, elle aurait croisé la route de l'essaim. Elle aurait pu fuir, se cacher ou se battre, mais aucun monde ne s'était contenté d'esquiver purement et simplement tout contact.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Sa longue queue s'était mise à osciller légèrement. Quelques pas et il sortait de son repaire. Deux hydralisks répondirent à son appel silencieux et l'accompagnèrent.

Il se concentra un instant sur les larves qui grouillaient au pied de la Ruche. Peu à peu, leurs carapaces se mirent à gonfler jusqu'à former un oeuf, relié par de nombreux vaisseaux au mucus qui tapissait le sol. A l'intérieur, les larves grandirent. Un code génétique s'appliquait à construire un chef d'oeuvre de l'évolution. La larve se transformait et la beauté de cette mutation était si simple qu'elle eut lieu deux fois. Puis ce fut l'éclosion et des dizaines de zerglings s'élancèrent à la poursuite de l'étranger.

Otta ne croyait pas à l'entraînement. Répéter des mouvements dans le vide, soulever de la fonte, courir en rond, tous ces rituels l'insupportaient. Otta savait que pour être fort, il fallait manier des armes lourdes contre des adversaires puissants lors de combats à mort. C'était simple.

Aussi, lorsque Talwar vint le trouver, Otta ne s'entraînait pas, il se battait.

Il maniait un bélier, ces rondins de bois taillés renforcés de fer qui servent à enfoncer les portes.

Talwar s'en amusait. Lui ne maniait aucune arme, il était, comme tous les mâles de son espèce, né avec de grandes lames osseuses qu'il expulsait de son poignet.

Le craquement d'os brisés le tira de sa rêverie. L'adversaire d'Otta avait perdu. Il gisait mort, la mâchoire fracassée. Des morceaux de dents parsemaient le sol. Otta en écrasa quelques unes en s'avançant vers lui. Son bras droit du haut portait le bélier qui reposait sur son épaule. Ses yeux brûlaient encore du feu du combat et du sang maculait le coin de sa bouche. Une grimace de joie sauvage lui tenait lieu de sourire. D'un mouvement ample, il posa le bélier. La terre trembla puis ce fut le silence.

"Ce cher Talwar, commença le Shokan, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes de si bon matin ?

_Le rapport des éclaireurs, le singe de l'empereur a traversé le portail et fait un état des lieux, il nous attend de l'autre côté.

_Il a donc survécu.

_Oui, l'air est respirable, la faune franchement hostile mais désorganisée. Des bêtes sauvages que mon régiment et moi serions ravis d'exterminer.

_Rien d'autres ?

_Pour le moment, mais le macaque aura peut être de nouvelles informations d'ici à ce que...

_Bien bien, toi et tes hommes sécurisés un périmètre suffisant pour que mon armée puisse entrer. J'espère trouver de véritables adversaires !

_Ce sera fait général."

Talwar salua et tourna les talons. Il était content, un joyeux massacre l'attendait. Il espérait que Katar allait trouver quelque chose ou la belle unité de l'armée d'Outremonde ferait vite place à un franc merdier, et autant Talwar aimait se battre contre des extraterrestres bestiaux, autant il préférait éviter de se retrouver face au bélier d'Otta...

Katar ne courait pas, il galopait. Une horde grouillante était à ses trousses. Les créatures allaient vite. Elles avaient des ailes diaphanes légèrement rouges leur permettant d'exécuter des bonds prodigieux. Sans cela, Katar aurait pu peut être les distancer.

Les combattre, un vrai suicide, elles étaient bien trop nombreuses.

Lorsque le vigile volant s'était retiré, Katar s'était cru sortit d'affaire, mais très vite, beaucoup trop vite, des oeufs avaient éclos et lâché sur lui l'avant garde de la fin du monde. Sur le coup, fuir par les rochers semblait judicieux. Son agilité lui aurait permis de s'échapper. Mais ces saloperies bondissaient de blocs en blocs. Il allait être rattrapé, dans quelques secondes une pointe de chitine lui labourerait le dos ou des milliers de crocs acérés lui sectionneraient une jambe.

Une rugissement retentit soudain derrière lui. Katar se jeta en avant et le Zergling passa au dessus de lui. Katar obliqua sur la droite et s'élança vers un autre massif. Il glissa le long de la pente, fléchit puis bondit par dessus un gouffre. De l'autre côté, un des monstres l'attendait. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Katar dégaina sa dague, tourna sur lui même pour se réorienter et donner de l'élan à son bras. Il était tendu, son épaule au centre d'un axe de rotation mortel. Il laissa l'énergie de ses muscles bandés s'emmagasiner au niveau de sa main. Il expira et l'énergie explosa, libérant la dague qui vira autour de l'épaule avant d'être arrêtée par la tête du zergling. La créature, privée de cerveau, s''affaissa sur le sol.

L'essaim continuait de le talonner, l'un des zerglings battit des ailes, courut et franchit le ravin. Katar l'attendait, il souleva le cadavre à ses pieds et le lança sur la bête. Les deux corps entrèrent en collision, les forces s'annulèrent et la gravité pris le dessus. Les deux zerglings tombèrent.

Katar était déjà repartit.

Ce singe n'était pas mauvais, pensa Jack. Sous ses airs de poltron se cachait une force et un sens du combat remarquables. Certes, ce n'était qu'une paire de zerglings, rien d'exceptionnel. Dommage qu'il soit bientôt rattraper. Il avait du potentiel, mais vu qu'il s'agissait sans doute du seul représentant de son espèce, l'investissement n'en valait pas la peine.

Déjà, les petits zergs se dispersaient pour tenter une manoeuvre d'encerclement. Jack ne les contrôlait pas directement. Chacun était mû par l'instinct et une agressivité débordante. Il se contentait donc de les guider. Pour le moment, il pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose.

Jack n'était ni une Reine, ni un cérébrat. Il avait été capturé il y a bien longtemps par les Zergs. Ils l'avaient transformé, amélioré. Auparavant, il pilotait des vaisseaux pour les journalistes. Il était doué et pouvait faire voler à peu près n'importe quoi. Lors d'une mission d'investigation, l'équipe qu'il accompagnait avait découvert une forme naturellement enrichie de minerais.

Le minerai, ce sont ces cristaux bleus qui servent de monnaie et de matière première pour la majorité des constructions mécaniques. C'est ce qui fait une grande partie de la richesse du secteur Korpulu.

Ils avaient commencé leurs recherches et découvert que ce minerai était doré, non bleu, et effectivement, il était bien plus efficace. Son intérêt commercial et stratégique était évident. Ils relayèrent l'information et un détachement du Dominion fut envoyé sécuriser la découverte.

Comment les Zergs furent ils au courant ? Jack n'en avait aucune idée, mais quelques jours après leur contact avec le Dominion, les monstres avaient frappé. Une attaque éclair, brutale, dont l'objectif était clair : prendre possession des mines de minerai doré. Les colons avaient résisté. Jack avait récupéré un vieux modèle d'Ombre et pendant plusieurs heures, il avait chassé les mutalisks. Mais le sort de Jack et de la colonie était scellé depuis longtemps.

Un signal d'alarme interrompit le cours de ses souvenirs. Les zerglings étaient attaqués. Jack s'était arrêté au pied d'un Ultralisk, la plus grande et la plus féroce des créatures de l'Essaim. A côté, Jack paraissait minuscule. Il s'assit en tailleur près du colosse et ferma les yeux. Le soleil levant flamboyait au bord des cristaux enchâssés dans ses épaules. Il miroitait sur le sol vivant de la Ruche. L'esprit de Jack, canalisé par ces cristaux, planait déjà au dessus de la scène. Le singe était encore en vie, et de nouveaux combattants l'avait rejoints.

Gaear était écoeuré. Il avait passé le portail et contempler la désolation de la planète. Ce n'était pas comme l'Outremonde, forteresse froide et sanglante emplie de massacres et de mort. Cet endroit était un morceau de bois pourri, moisi et rongé par les vers.

Lui et son groupe, menés par Talwar, avaient pris position. Un gigantesque cadavre parfumait l'air d'une odeur fétide. Plusieurs tentacules partaient d'un amas de chairs et de tissus et d'organes putréfiés et s'éparpillaient dans toutes les directions. Alentours grouillaient les monstres mentionnés par Talwar lors du briefing. Les Tarkatans étaient une vingtaine. Leur mission : sécuriser la zone et monter la garde pendant que Talwar irait chercher le reste de l'armée. Puis, le cadavre serait brûlé, les indigènes exterminés et la conquête de ce monde pourrait alors sérieusement commencer. Et alors qu'ils s'organisaient, Katar arriva. Terrifié, il passa à travers leur groupe sans s'arrêter. Gaear le regarda passer, se retourna. Le zergling était sur lui.

Par réflexe, il sortit ses lames rétractiles et les plaça devant son visage dans une posture de défense. Cela le sauva et les épieux furent arrêté. Il recula d'un pas, para une attaque du haut, esquiva une lacération latéral et dans un même mouvement il se fendit en avant et planta sa lame osseuse dans le crâne de la bête. Il se dégagea. Aussitôt, une seconde bestiole lui bondissait à la gorge. Il roula sur le côté et frappa de haut en bas de ses deux bras. La bête bloqua l'horion de ses deux membres acérés. Gaear lui faisait face, les deux êtres luttaient pour l'emporter. Le rictus du Tarkatan opposé aux crocs baveux du fauve extraterrestre. Et le zergling flancha. Les lames tranchèrent les membres mais dans le même temps, le zergling lui sauta au visage. Gaear ne put que hurler tandis que la créature lui arrachait le torse, la cage thoracique, les poumons, et un bout de coeur.

Un cri fit sursauter Talwar. ll venait d'achever son quatrième adversaire. Il regarda dans la direction de la plainte et eut le temps de voir Gaear se faire démembrer. La vision le choqua, Gaear, dit "le tranchant" était un de ses meilleurs soldats. Il avait battu Reptile pendant un entraînement, massacrer trois des champions d'Edenia et triomphé à lui seul d'un régiment de terriens. Il venait pourtant de tomber face à ces abominations.

Talwar le comprenait, ces saloperies étaient vives, rusées, solides et surtout, elles n'hésitaient pas à se sacrifier si cela pouvait leur permettre de triompher. Elles ne connaissaient pas la peur, ni la fatigue et semblait dépourvues d'instinct de survie. En revanche, leur instinct à tuer était très aiguisé. Talwar, le Sabre de Tarkata, meilleur kombattant de son peuple après Barraka, devait se surpasser pour survivre. Ces ennemis le poussaient dans ses derniers retranchement et il usait et abusait de techniques secrètes simplement pour rester en vie. Il tournoyait au milieu du champ de bataille, déchaînant un ouragan impénétrable ou seul la mort et la souffrance étaient admises. Il décapitait, transperçait, fauchait, taillait tout ce qui se dressait sur son chemin. La rage qui l'habitait depuis de si longues années explosait enfin.

Ses hommes le trouvèrent magnifique.

Jack était content. Les créatures qui étaient arrivées à la rescousse du singe lui plaisait beaucoup. Elles lui faisaient penser à une meute de psychopathes surentraînés. En même temps, les glings lui donnaient la même impression. Mais au moins, ils semblaient plus intelligent que la majorité des espèces Zergs car mis à part les cérébrats, la Reine des lames et lui, les Zergs n'étaient pas réputés pour leurs capacités intellectuelles. Cela convenait car ils n'en avaient pas besoin. C'est la volonté de l'Essaim qui dominait cette espèce. Jack n'était qu'un catalyseur, un guide mais lui aussi servait avant tout son espèce, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer.

A la base, les zergs ne sont pas une espèce animal à part entière ni même un ordre de l'évolution, comme les reptiles, les insectes ou les dinosaures. Les zergs sont un virus. Ils s'emparent de mondes entiers et sélectionnent les gènes de certaines espèces. Ils les combinent, les améliorent, les infestent jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel organisme soit ajouté à leur arsenal. Ils sont donc mus par un désir irrépressible de consumer et d'assimiler tout ce qui présente un certain potentiel. Pour Jack, le potentiel de ces guerriers aux lames rétractiles et au sourire ravagé ne faisait aucun doute.

La bataille était perdue, c'était une certitude mais il avait encore une carte à jouer. Il fit venir à lui un corrupteur, sorte de chenille géante et fumante gorgée de gaz vespène. Cette bête est capable de creuser d'immenses galeries souterraines pour attaquer par surprise et disparaître ensuite à l'abri des regards et du danger. Le combat était trop loin et bientôt terminé. Il était donc exclu de l'envoyer. Jack ouvrit donc la bouche du bestiaux et lui arracha une glande dans laquelle grouillait une multitude de petites créatures volantes. Puis il déploya ses ailes membraneuses et décolla.

La bataille s'était terminée très simplement. Il n'y avait pas eu de reddition, pas de négociations et pas de pitié. Le combat avait cessé faute de combattants. Tous les zerglings gisaient ici et là. Au total, seul une dizaine de Tarkatans avaient survécu, un bon chiffre, pensa Talwar, vu que l'ennemi était un peu plus nombreux. Katar les avaient rejoins pendant la dernière phase de l'escarmouche. Il s'était charger d'achever les blessés et de prendre par surprise les zerglings engagés au corps à corps. C'était un lâche, mais il savait se rendre utile. Il tolérait sa couardise, pour le moment. Cependant, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ait des informations intéressantes, sinon, protégé de l'empereur ou non, il aurait des ennuis.

Talwar se dirigea donc vers Katar pour entendre son rapport. Le singe lui fit part de sa découverte, une gigantesque ruche abritait d'autres créatures. Elles étaient mieux organisées, plus agressives et beaucoup plus nombreuses. Enfin, l'endroit abritait des espèces bien plus dangereuses que les petits monstres qui venaient de leurs coûter dix bons soldats. Des troupeaux de mastodontes volants les surveillaient et Katar les soupçonnaient de servir de chefs car visiblement, une ou plusieurs pensées intelligentes avaient lancé les bêtes à ses trousses.

Katar fut donc envoyé de l'autre côté du portail pour transmettre l'information et ramener des renforts. Une fois le singe partit, Talwar rallia ses troupes, mis en place un périmètre sécurisé et commença à préparer mentalement la suite des évènements. D'un geste vif, il balança ses lames pour en retirer le liquide orange et huileux qui sert de sang aux zerglings. Une fois les renforts arrivés, il organiserait des patrouilles et si le sorcier le permettait, des sorts de surveillance seraient placés près de la Ruche pour avoir une idée plus précise de la situation. Sinon, on enverrait d'autres éclaireurs, peut être des centaures, plus rapides et plus à même de s'occuper des menaces mineures. Cet endroit ferait un bon terrain d'entraînement pour les troupes de l'empereur mais il n'était pas vraiment accueillant, surtout comparé à la Terre. Une bien maigre consolation, se dit Talwar. Il rengaina ses griffes.

Soudain, un bruit, il en chercha l'origine du regard mais seule la poussière levée par les affrontements était visible. Puis le son, encore, comme un battement d'aile, sourd et menaçant. Il crut discerner une silhouette mais...

L'explosion le prit par surprise. Des centaines de petites mouches s'éparpillaient tandis qu'un fluide jaunâtre et écoeurant lui recouvrait le corps. L'ombre avait disparu et il était aspergé de cette substance ayant la couleur de la morve et l'odeur d'un Shokan en rut. C'était même pire.

Talwar donna ses ordres, organisa les tours de gardes puis il traversa le portail. Il avait besoin d'une douche.


End file.
